


За закрытыми дверями

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Пока остальные спускают пар, гоняя по ночной пустыне в ореоле пламени, они втроем ищут разрядку в своей комнате, за закрытыми от всего мира дверями
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Kudos: 13





	За закрытыми дверями

**Author's Note:**

> можно считать приквелом к "По взаимному согласию", но не обязательно

План, который он составлял так долго и тщательно, не срабатывает. Наверное, стоит радоваться уже тому, что обошлось без жертв — с обеих сторон: Лио продолжает придерживаться выбранной позиции по отношению к людям, даже если некоторых хочется испепелить без остатка. И все-таки, никого из захваченных во время налетов ледяных сил они не освободили, и Лио чувствует горечь неудачи и невыгоревшую злость, вглядываясь в удаляющуюся пыль за байками его банды. Хорошо, что на руках перчатки, а то бы уже нервно обкусывал заусенцы. Дурная привычка. Одна из многих.

— Не грузись, ничего страшного не произошло, в следующий раз получится. — Гера тихо становится рядом, Мейс хлопает по плечу. Интересно, как они всегда оказываются рядом одновременно. Именно тогда, когда нужно.

— И сколько успеет погибнуть до этого?

— Ты и так делаешь все, что можешь.

— Недостаточно. — Голос звучит слишком резко, и Лио добавляет мягче. — Иначе бы все получилось.

— А ты бог что ли?

— Да при чем здесь это? — Лио досадливо морщится.

Он почти чувствует, как они обмениваются взглядами.

— А нас ты тоже считаешь виноватыми? И ребят? Они тоже недостаточно делают?

Лио удивленно моргает, наконец смотрит на них, а не на причудливые скалы, уходящие вдаль до самого горизонта.

— Почему? Нет, конечно. Вы же только выполняли мои приказы. Так что вся ответственность на мне.

— Твое бы самомнение…

— Угу, прости, босс, но ты все-таки чертов сноб.

Их слова звучат без обиды, а руки Мейса тут же ложатся на плечи, крепко сжимают — и от них по телу расходится тепло.

Это тот же обрыв, где они пару месяцев назад поверили ему. Как символично. 

— Не очень-то мне удается роль босса, да? — Слегка качнувшись назад, Лио прижимается спиной к Мейсу, и руки, едва исчезнув с плеч, тут же окружают его кольцом.

— Наоборот — даже переигрываешь. — Гера ржет, и Лио чувствует, как его отпускает, только теперь замечает, что дрожит — наверное, давно уже.

— Ладно, пойдем. А то совсем сгрызешь себя, пока доедем. 

Они знают его слишком хорошо.

После таких выездов им всем недостаточно одного удовольствия, им хочется жестокости и боли. Поэтому пока остальные спускают пар, гоняя по ночной пустыне в ореоле пламени, они втроем ищут разрядку в своей комнате, за закрытыми от всего мира дверями. А раз уж разговор зашел про вину, в этот раз Лио захочет быть снизу — они понимают и не отказывают ему в этом.

Байки стоят рядом под черным остовом сгоревшего дерева — случайный пожар или чья-то бесконтрольная вспышка? Не важно, в любом случае, разительный контраст с упорядоченностью застывшего узорами пламени, которым их воля придала нужную форму. Пламя способно не только разрушать, опаленные это знают. Но не весь остальной мир.

Мейс останавливается возле байка Лио.

— Обопрись. — Он похлопывает по сидению и начинает расстегивать ремень. — Пока десять, а то ехать еще далеко.

Мог бы и не говорить — Лио и сам знает. Он опускает локти на сидение, расставляет устойчивее ноги. Мейс быстро стягивает с него штаны — то, что его это тоже заводит, выдает только задержавшаяся на животе чуть дольше необходимого ладонь. Это всего лишь прелюдия, но все равно болезненная. Мейс не дразнит и не задерживается — отвешивает шлепки размеренно и сильно, не фокусируясь на процессе, как обычно, только на результате. Вполне успешно: когда он заканчивает, Лио смаргивает подступившие слезы и точно может сказать, где находится каждая из десяти горящих огнем полос. Но Мейс пока не разрешил одеться, и он стоит, чувствуя, как разгорается возбуждение от открытости и неизвестности. От того, что здесь от него ничего не зависит.

Возвращается отходивший к своему квадроциклу Гера — Лио знает его шаги, кажется, уже не глядя может угадать его настроение: слишком часто слышал их за спиной или с завязанными глазами. Подходит быстро — предвкушение и азарт, не удержавшись, проводит ладонью по выпоротой заднице — нетерпение. Его эмоции заразительны: Лио хочется податься навстречу его руке, никуда не ехать, продолжить прямо здесь. Но открытая пустыня — совсем неподходящее место для долгих игр.

— Вообще, это было на потом. И сначала для Мейса. — Гера смотрит куда-то поверх головы Лио, пробка в его руках выглядит длинной, но не широкой, блестит от смазки. Лио не обязательно видеть, каким взглядом ему отвечает Мейс, он и без того догадывается. — Но Мейс пока подождет.

Не давая времени, Гера давит рукой ему на поясницу, почти укладывая на сидение, и одним движением вставляет пробку на всю длину. К жжению снаружи добавляется распирающее ощущение внутри. Становится даже лучше. Лио тихо стонет, но умолкает, как только получает несильный шлепок по заднице.

— Успеешь еще накричаться, — обещает Гера, натягивая на него штаны. Лио верит ему, он всегда выполняет обещания.

Кожа штанов прижимается к свежим рубцам, давит на основание пробки, и, еще даже не сев на мотоцикл, Лио понимает, что дорога покажется дольше, чем обычно. Гораздо дольше.

— Ну что, пообвыкнешься немного или поедем?

— Поедем.

Они не ждут от него особой прыти, поэтому, когда он резко газует с места, успевают не сразу, невольно давая ему фору. Это не побег и даже не умышленная провокация. Скорее спонтанное желание сделать что-то непривычное для себя, не думая о последствиях. 

Сидеть неудобно, не обращать внимания на ощущения внутри и снаружи сложно, утихомирить возбуждение и вовсе невозможно. Значит, просто надо доехать еще быстрее. Лио добавляет больше пламени к двигателю, несется вперед, не оглядываясь: наверняка с таким хвостом его видно издалека, Гера с Мейсом найдут, даже если отстанут.

Бьющий в лицо ветер совсем не охлаждает — пламя, злость и желание, горящие внутри, гораздо жарче, их так просто не погасить. Лио запрокидывает голову и смеется — кажется, он начинает понимать, что находят ультраопаленные в таком развлечении. Сам бы присоединился к ним, не будь у него Мейса и Геры.

К тому моменту, как они подъезжают, Лио уже ждет их у порога, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди. Они одновременно соскакивают с байков, и те сразу начинают растворяться у них за спиной — до утра точно никуда отсюда не уедут, нет смысла удерживать их всю ночь. Глядя на них, Лио рад, что доехал раньше, и никто не видел, как он слезал с сидения. Зрелище наверняка было удручающим.

— И что это было?

— Пытаюсь разделять интересы простых членов банды. — Лио пожимает плечами и улыбается. — Мне говорили, это полезно, чтобы не стать снобом. Что-то не так? 

Улыбка становится шире, когда Гера тихо ругается себе под нос.

Гера бросает куртку на первую подвернувшуюся под руку горизонтальную поверхность и скрывается в смежной со спальней комнате, стоит только войти в дом. Наверняка всю дорогу перебирал варианты. Возможно, за последние пару минут ему пришлось подкорректировать планы. Вряд ли это будет что-то особенно долгое и изощренное — сейчас никому из них не хватит на это терпения. Но точно будет больно. И хорошо — тоже будет.

— Раздевайся пока, он сейчас вернется, — комментирует Мейс. — Ты зачем его дразнил?

— Так интереснее.

К тому моменту, как возвращается Гера, Лио успевает снять сапоги и штаны — кажется, никогда еще это не приносило такого облегчения. Пробка продолжает напоминать о себе при каждом движении, но без постоянного давления все-таки гораздо лучше. Возбужденный член приподнимает полы рубашки, и Лио знает, что и Мейс, и присоединившийся к нему Гера, не отрываясь, смотрят на него, замечают все. Лио не тянет время, но дает им возможность рассмотреть его — каждый жест, каждый шаг. И только оставшись полностью голым, смотрит на них. 

Гера держит в руках трость, и это уже серьезно. Мейс, словно очнувшись от гипноза, наконец отрывается от стены, подхватывает стоящий рядом стул и выносит на середину комнаты. Еще серьезнее. 

— Иди сюда.

— Опять будешь пороть, — вздыхает Лио, кладет руки на спинку стула. 

— А что с тобой еще делать? — Гера хватает его за волосы, запрокидывает голову и неожиданно целует — грубо и крепко, кусая губы, — и Лио привычно приоткрывает рот, отвечает. Но заканчивается все так же быстро, как начинается. — Наклонись ниже, — приказывает, выпуская волосы, и Лио приходится, перегнувшись через перекладину, упереться ладонями в невысокое сидение. Неудобная поза. Возможно, не стоило их дразнить. Или наоборот, это было лучшей идеей за весь день. 

Трость касается кожи, пока только слегка надавливая и примеряясь, но Лио все равно невольно вздрагивает и напрягается — слишком хорошо знает, что последует за этим. Требуется усилие, чтобы заставить себя расслабиться, дышать ровно. Поначалу всегда так. Он хочет чтобы это уже началось, и ощущения наконец вытеснили мысли. Но Гера не торопится.

— Считай. — Пальцы Мейса ложатся сзади на затылок, жестко поглаживают — то ли лаская, то ли удерживая на месте.

— Сколько?

— Сколько потребуется.

Удар все равно оказывается неожиданным, заставляет вскрикнуть. Трость обжигает сильнее ремня, даже с быстрой регенерацией заживет не сразу, будет напоминать о себе еще несколько дней — сначала болезненным эхом при каждом случайном прикосновении, потом — зудом, пока не сойдет совсем. Первый десяток Лио отсчитывает ровно и четко — резкая вспышка и недолгое затишье до следующей. Осторожнее — по спине, гораздо сильнее — по ногам и заднице. Когда боль от вспышек начинает сливаться в сплошной фон, остается с ним и между ударами, нарастает, Лио начинает тихо всхлипывать. Руки уже заметно дрожат, пальцы впиваются в стул так, что, кажется, разломают и глубоко увязнут в сухой древесине. Лио смотрит на них, цепляется за ощущение твердой поверхности под ладонями — и это помогает держаться за реальность. И когда она вдруг начинает расплываться перед глазами, Лио понимает, что плачет. Двадцать третий счет вырывается громким вскриком, и на последующих Лио уже не сдерживается. Мысли обо всем, кроме происходящего, уходят, растворяются в ритме ударов. Лио снова жалеет, что они решили пороть его не на кровати, там он смог бы незаметно потереться членом.

— Еще, — вырывается в какой-то момент само собой. 

Он успевает забыть о пробке — на фоне теперешних ощущений это теряется, кажется привычным, — и оказывается не готов, когда тело вдруг насквозь прошивает вибрацией — сильной, словно выставленной сразу на максимум. Лио захлебывается воздухом, хочет, но не может ни закричать, ни вдохнуть. Ноги подламываются, но, прежде чем он успевает осесть на пол, его подхватывает Мейс.

— Так лучше? — уточняет Гера, и Лио с усилием поднимает голову, смотрит на него, на пульт в его руках. Тот регулирует интенсивность, дышать становится легче, и Лио бессильно опускает голову на плечо Мейса, не задумываясь, впивается зубами в его плечо. И только потом понимает, что сделал — сейчас не его время оставлять на них следы. Мейс тихо шипит, но почему-то не мешает, наоборот, ласково гладит по волосам, прижимает ближе. 

Приходит запоздалая мысль: они не включили вибрацию раньше, пока гнали за ним по пустыне, хотя могли — это его бы наверняка задержало. Но — слишком опасно, а они никогда не рискуют им просто так. В том числе поэтому Лио доверяет им себя полностью. У их игр никогда не было условий и оговорок.

Гера проводит рукой по спине, привлекая внимание.

— Продолжай считать.

Лио уже не помнит, на чем они остановились, но его никто не поправляет, когда он называет число, так что, возможно, он не ошибся. Они бы не пропустили ошибку так просто — Лио сам сделал их такими, приучил не давать воли слабости. В том числе этой же тростью.

Теперь ощущений слишком много, они отвлекают. Он все-таки сбивается пару раз, но уже не важно: они бы и без того не закончили на этом, вечер будет длинным. Мейс до сих пор поддерживает его, но стоит совсем не так близко, а Лио хочется прижаться к нему, чувствовать всего, а не только обжигающе-горячие руки на талии. И Геру хочется чувствовать — живые прикосновения, пусть и болезненные, вместо коротких резких ударов жесткой трости. 

Лио все равно пытается — пока хватает сил, пока может терпеть, даже понимая, что итог все равно будет тем же. И только дойдя до того, что ему кажется собственным пределом, сдается.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он невнятно между гораздо более громкими словами отсчета. — Пожалуйста.

Но они слышат. Они всегда его слышат. Следующий удар запаздывает. Лио ждет.

— Что? — спрашивает Гера. Голос хриплый, вряд ли потому, что он устал. Значит, возможно, он не будет против.

— Я больше не могу. — Пробку никто не выключил, думать внятно не получается из-за стоящего в голове марева удовольствия и боли. Но Лио умеет подбирать правильные слова, а значит, справится и теперь. — Позвольте мне кончить.

— Настолько хочешь? И что взамен?

— Что угодно.

Судя по молчанию, они переглядываются, одними взглядами договариваясь между собой. Потом вибрация становится еще глуше, едва заметной — скорее просто напоминание о том, что еще не все закончилось.

— Ладно. Но после продолжим с того, на чем остановились. Плюс штрафные.

Лио не собирается спрашивать, сколько. Сейчас ему это не важно. Он согласен, конечно, согласен. И он благодарен Мейсу, что не мешает цепляться за него, пока тот подводит его к кровати, помогает лечь.

— В коленно-локтевую. — И Лио глухо стонет в подушку, послушно выполняя приказ: ошибка, надо было просить прикосновений, а не разрядки. Они оба знают, что Лио не любит так — слишком мало контакта, без возможности видеть и касаться в ответ.

Ладонь ложится на член, проводит, и Лио испуганно замирает: неужели просьбу кончить исполнят настолько буквально. Но другая рука уже вытягивает из него пробку и вместо нее сразу толкается член — глубоко, резко, так, как нужно. Лио подается навстречу этому напору, сжимается еще теснее. Ему хочется кричать непрерывно — о том, как ему хорошо, как он им благодарен, как он их любит, но они не привыкли к такому проявлению чувств, поэтому Лио просто кричит без слов, надеясь хоть так поделиться с ними своей радостью.

Умолкает, только когда рука на члене перестает дрочить, наоборот несильно сжимает, сдерживая.

— Рано, — звучит голос Геры над ухом Лио, пока Мейс продолжает таранить его зад. — Дай сначала кончить ему.

Да, обязательно. Ради них он готов ждать, ради них он готов на все. Губы Геры неожиданно ласково касаются виска, и Лио готов плакать от осознания, тот на него больше не злится.

Мейс кончает в него, вжимая всей силой в подушку, распластывая по постели своим оргазмом. Но едва он скатывается в сторону, как его тут же сменяет Гера: снова вздергивает на дрожащие от напряжения колени, начинает трахать длинными глубокими рывками.

— Сожмись, — рычит он, и Лио подчиняется. Сейчас он не управляет собственным телом — оно делает только то, что ему приказывают они, а сам Лио просто тонет в тех ощущениях, которые ему позволят испытать.

Гера опрокидывает Лио на бок, забрасывает его ногу себе на плечо и снова толкается внутрь — как будто еще глубже, по-другому. Так Лио может его видеть, — он и не заметил, когда они успели раздеться, — и теперь он жадно смотрит, пока у него есть такая возможность, комкает простыню ослабевшими пальцами и шепчет все то, что хотел кричать раньше. Возможно, чтобы расслышать его слова, Гера наклоняется ниже, складывает пополам, до боли в мышцах и связках. Лио чувствует себя натянутой опытной рукой лучника тетивой за миг до того, как с нее сорвется стрела. Теперь Гера дрочит ему — движения снаружи такие же резкие, как глубоко внутри, отзываются тем же нарастающим жаром. Уже скоро. 

Гера вдруг замирает, вжимаясь в него бедрами, ладонь мягко охватывает член, обводит головку, надавливает.

— Давай, — голос Геры звучит совсем рядом, пробивается сквозь шум крови в ушах, и Лио наконец отпускает себя. 

И становится хорошо и пусто.

Лио все еще неподвижно лежит на боку, закрыв глаза и пытаясь отдышаться, когда пробка возвращается на место — после оргазма, со спермой внутри в первый момент это неприятно, заставляет пошевелиться, приходя в себя. 

— Еще не все, помнишь?

Лио помнит.

На этот раз они не приказывают ему встать. Гера переворачивает его на живот, подсовывает под бедра подушку, прижимает плечи к матрасу. Нет необходимости удерживать, все они знают, что без их разрешения Лио не сдвинется с места, но прикосновение горячих ладоней успокаивает. Лио тихо выдыхает, чувствуя, как прогибается матрас, когда Мейс встает с постели и идет за тростью.

Мейс чаще бьет по спине — кажется, она пострадала меньше, — делает дольше паузы между точными ударами, но от них все равно перехватывает дух, сбивается дыхание. Расслабленное после оргазма тело слишком чувствительное, и Лио кусает подушку, глушит в ней свои крики и слезы. Хорошо, что сейчас не надо считать — отсчет ведет Гера, хрипло называет цифры. Хорошо, что завтра можно никуда не ехать. Лио отстраненно пытается представить, как сейчас выглядит и сколько дней придется спать на животе, прежде чем все заживет.

Но это заканчивается быстрее, чем он ожидает. Лио поворачивает голову и невольно вздрагивает, когда Мейс кладет трость на постель рядом с ним, чтобы он видел. И вздрагивает снова, когда по избитым ягодицам горячо и мокро проходится язык.

Гера устраивается рядом, прижимает его спиной к своей груди. Исходящее от него тепло постепенно унимает боль. Рука снова ложится на член, водит медленно, ласково. До этого Лио не замечал, что у него снова стоит.

Ладонь горячо ложится на горло, и Лио непроизвольно сглатывает. Это — новое, раньше они такого не делали. 

Сердце начинает биться чаще, тревожнее, пресс судорожно сжимается. Лио чувствует предвкушение. Гера сдавливает его шею — несильно, ненадолго — и снова гладят открытой ладонью. Вдох — сжатие — снова вдох. Лио старается дышать в одном ритме с этими набегающими волнами. 

Рука на горле сжимается гораздо крепче, чем раньше, на несколько секунд перекрывая доступ воздуху, и Лио с трудом выталкивает стон через этот живой барьер. 

— Не бойся, все будет в порядке, — говорит Гера над ухом. Лио кивает, насколько получается. Он знает. 

Мейс вдруг оказывается совсем рядом и, когда пальцы, только что гладившие кадык, снова смыкаются, прижимается губами к приоткрытому рту Лио, целует и вылизывает, а стоит пальцам разжаться — вдыхает в него первый вдох. Его пальцы уже давно двигаются внутри, скорее изучают и поглаживают, чем растягивают. Когда он успел вытащить пробку, Лио не помнит. Он закидывает ногу на бедро Мейса, стонет, разрываясь между мягкими прикосновениями внутри, движением кулака Геры по члену и его же хватки на горле. 

Это как мчаться на байке по пустыне, когда из-за ветра в лицо невозможно сделать вдох. Только сейчас нет байка и пустыни — есть только руки по всему телу и звенящая легкость в голове.

Воздуха уже заметно не хватает, все короче паузы, когда можно его глотнуть. В ушах шумит, а перед глазами темнеет. Ощущения становятся острее, движения чужих пальцев внутри и снаружи — быстрее, резче. Они все вместе приближаются к краю. В очередной раз распахнув глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь дышать, Лио видит дрожащее яркое марево и не сразу понимает, что это пламя. Не его, Мейса. И Геры — теперь он чувствует спиной его горячее прикосновение, замечает красноватые отблески на лице Мейса.

Собственное пламя давно уже всполошно бьется изнутри, пытается вырваться, защитить его от того, от чего на самом деле защищать не надо. Теперь Лио отпускает его.

Пламя выжигает усталость и боль, исцеляет — даже против его воли.

— Зачем? — выдыхает Лио хрипло, едва слышно, ни к кому не обращаясь. Горло першит, словно он наглотался того же огня, который сейчас заживляет ссадины и синяки.

Ему кажется, что он умирает, рассыпается на части — и снова возрождается из пепла. Люди в сказках так описывают феникса. Люди просто ничего не понимают.

Оргазм в этот раз действительно похож на смерть. Пробуждение похоже на возвращение в обычную жизнь.

— Охуеть, — раздается над ухом голос Геры. — Я кончил без рук.

— Та же фигня. Босс, твое пламя… Не знал, что ты так умеешь.

— И я не знал, — Горло не болит, и голос звучит неожиданно нормально. Даже следа от укуса на плече Мейса больше не видно. 

— Ну вот, вся работа насмарку, — Гера проводит ладонью от шеи до колен и снова прижимается сзади, заворачивая в себя, как в одеяло.

— Потом еще оставишь, — Лио тихо усмехается. 

— Когда-нибудь. Слушайте, а поехали гонять по пустыне? С пламенем, как раньше! — Гера аж приподнимается на локте. 

— Сейчас? — Мейс смотрит на него насмешливо, но сразу не отказывается. Одна из тех внезапных идей, которые все считают дурацкими, но зачем-то делают. 

Пламя по-прежнему искрится внутри, наполняет тело жизнью. 

— Поехали.

— Вот, видишь, даже босс согласился, а ты выделываешься. 

Мейс громко фыркает и, широко оскалившись, кивает.

— Ладно, поедем.

Лио раскрывает ладонь, и на ней разгорается небольшой огонек, поднимаясь все выше, и почти сразу к нему присоединяются два других всполоха, сливаясь и разрастаясь в один общий костер.


End file.
